


The Girl and her Spider

by Theatergal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatergal/pseuds/Theatergal
Summary: Michelle Jones and Spiderman were friends. Hell, Michelle considered him one of her best friends... even though she didn't know the guy. She would tell him everything. Now Michelle wants to who this guy is... mostly because she was falling for him. But how is the person behind the mask aka Peter Parker, supposed to tell the girl he has been in love with for 4 years, that he's Spiderman? And what happens when she follows her heart, and she gets herself in trouble. a lot of trouble.—— CURRENTLY ON HOLD!! ——





	1. Chapter 1

_ Falling _

_ She was falling _

_ The wind was howling in her ears _

_ Her hair was flying up past her face _

_ But she was calm _

_ She doesn't know how she fell _

_ She doesn't know why she is calm _

_ She should feel panicked  _

_ But she doesn't  _

_ Then she feels an arm wrap around her _

_ And she's flying _

_ No _

_ Swinging _

_ Spiderman had saved her _

_ His grip tightening on her _

_ Almost telling her that she was going to be ok _

_ Michelle wake up _

_ Michelle wake up _

 

**“MICHELLE WAKE UP!”**

 

Michelle jolted up out of her dream, sweating. She was in her room, her hot, sweaty room. “Y-Yeah coming mom!” Michelle yelled back. She glanced at her clock to see that it was 8:40, “Shit i'm going to be late.” Quickly, Michelle threw on her black skinny jeans, black combat boots and her grey harvard sweater that her father had passed down to her. She then went into the bathroom to brush her hair down but decided she wanted to change it up and throw it up in a bun and to leave a few strands hanging out. “Alright now time to put my eyes in.” She mumbled to herself. She unscrewed the cap when her dog burst in the bathroom, and startled her, dropping her contact lenses. “No no no!” Michelle yelled, dropping to the ground trying to find the small lense, ultimately failing. “Luna!” Michelle groaned loudly, looking at the dog. Luna looked at Michelle with big eyes and an eager tail. Michelle bent down and rubbed her ears and kissed her head, “Go downstairs and have mom feed you.” Michelle said sending luna downstairs. Since her contacts are now gone, she would have to wear her glasses, something she was seriously dreading since no one at Midtown had ever seen her wear glasses, not even Peter and Ned. “Michelle come on you are going to be late!” Her mother yelled again. Michelle grabbed her glasses and her bag and raced downstairs, grabbed an apple, kissed her mom and her dog, and ran out the door. 

  She sent a text to Peter to tell him to try and stall Mr.Harrington since she was probably going to be late. She shoved her phone in her bag and ran down the stairs of her apartment complex and headed out to the streets of New York. The sun was shining, the weather was perfect and Michelle was in a good mood. As she walked down the street, the happy mood Michelle was in quickly faded when a mugger grabbed her and her purse and pulled her into the alleyway. “Let.Me.Go!” Michelle said struggling. She kicked and punched but ultimately, she was loosing. Another man came out of the shadow and tried to tie her up when a string of web shot at the guy. “Didn’t anyone teach you guys NOT to rob and kidnap people?” Spiderman bantered, quickly webbing the guys to the wall and picking Michelle up in the air.  

   “Spiderman.” Michelle said as they flew through the air to her school. “Michelle my favorite person! What did i say about getting into trouble?” He said laughing as he shot out another web. “Look its not my fault. I’m a woman in New York, with a somewhat nice looking purse.” Michelle told him laughing. She loved when Spiderman showed up, loved swinging through the air with him, talking to him. He would occasionally stop by her room at night after he finished patrolling to talk to her about her day, she talked to him about anything, he even gave her a special bracelet for her to click whenever she was in danger. She tried to figure out who is identity was, but she gave up after the 10th time. “So Michelle” Spiderman started, “I was thinking, maybe if your not busy tonite we could hang out at my favorite spot that overlooks the city.” Michelle bantered the thought for a minute, she didn't have decathlon practice after school, it was thursday meaning her mother worked late, “Sure, pick me up at 7.” She could hear him say yes in a mumble and she giggled. They reached Midtown high and Spiderman dropped her off by the subway station. “Alright Michelle, have a good day and please don't get in trouble during school, I am uh busy today with um work- Spiderman work.” Michelle nodded and before he swung away she told him one last thing, “Hey, Spidey, call me MJ.” He nodded and his eye squinted, almost like a smile. “Alright, MJ, I'll see you tonite.” He swung off and Michelle smiled to herself, maybe tonite was the night he would finally tell her who he was.

 

**Peter**

**“** Alright Karen, let's go for a quick patrol this morning since i wasn't out long last night.” Peter said as he opened his window. He shot out a web and flew. He loved being Spiderman, saving people, swinging around New York. “Peter there seems to be a mugging a few blocks down.” Peter swung faster, he could hear a female voice telling them to let her go. He shot a web at one of the guys and realized that it was Michelle in danger, why didn't she push the danger button on her bracelet? Peter bantered a little at the 2 men and shot them both at the wall. He quickly picked Michelle up and they both flew through the air. The first time Peter or really Spiderman saved Michelle was 4 months ago, she was walking to Dunkin really late at night and her purse was taken, Spiderman webbed the guy up and ever since he found little ways to see her. “Peter” Karen whispered, “Ask her.” 

 You see, Peter has a big crush on Michelle, but he doesn't know if she has a crush on him. Peter had been talking to Karen for the past month on how he was going to approach her, but she's been busy for the past month so the only time Peter could see her was late at night when she was heading to bed and Peter was done with patrol. 

 “So Michelle, I was thinking, maybe if your not busy tonite we could hang out at my favorite spot that overlooks the city.” Inside the mask Karen put up 2 thumbs and Peter smiled internally. “Sure, pick me up at 7.” Michelle respond. Peter cheered to himself a little and Michelle giggled, he loved hearing her laugh. He also noticed that her hair was in a bun and she had glasses on, he didn't even know she had glasses. He went to comment on it but decided against it, instead waiting till he was out of the costume. 

 They arrived in front of the school in record time. Karen had alerted Peter that Michelle had texted him saying that she need him to stall Mr.Harrington since she might be late. Peter quickly said goodbye but before he could leave, she stopped him and told him to call her MJ, which made Peter smile. He said goodbye again and swung off into an alleyway to change and ran to the back of the school to try and make it before the bell rang to stall for MJ. 

  
  



	2. The Date

The sound of ripping paper could be heard echoing through the halls. Michelle was working on her art piece of competition, and by the sound of it, she wasn’t doing to well. 

 “Wrong wrong wrong wrong!” She shouted to herself. Her project was due in a month but she can’t figure out what to do. The classroom was empty since it was lunch time. She should be sitting with Peter and Ned, but this was more important. 

 “MJ- Michelle” Peter said knocking out the door slightly. “Are you ok? Why aren’t you at lunch?” He said walking over to where she was sitting. Michelle seemed to be deep in thought as her pencil sketched over the piece of paper. He glanced at the other ripped up papers scattered around her and pieced some of them together to see what they were. “Michelle… these are amazing!” Peter said in awe of the drawings. Michelle shook her head and ripped the current paper she was drawing and threw it on the ground. “Amazing won’t cut it.” Michelle said as he held her head in her hands. 

 Peter raised his hand to rub her back when he decided against it. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or anything. “Have you eaten yet?” Peter asked, Michelle shook her head no and kept her head in her hands. Peter dug in his bag and pulled out a ham sandwich and some chips, “Here, eat this.” He set it next to Michelle and she glanced at it, then looked at Peter. “I don't want to take your food Pete, It's ok.” Peter shook his head quickly, “N-No its fine I um already ate.” He said to her. She took her head out of her head and smiled, “Thank you Peter.” She said as she pulled out the sandwich and took a large bite out of it, “I forget your Aunt makes amazing sandwiches.” Peter laughed and Michelle smiled, she doesn’t smile much around Peter, she smiles a ton around Spiderman. The lunch bell rang and Peter pulled his bag off the floor and swung it around his shoulder, Michelle put the chips in her bag and finished eating her sandwich before she put her art supplies away. “ I'll see you later.” Peter said to her on the way out. Michelle waved goodbye before she had realized that she wasn’t going to see Peter later, they didn’t have decathlon practice after school today, and she didn't have anymore classes with him, so when was he going to see her later?

 

The final bell rang and Michelle grabbed her bag and raced out the doors. She had a date. And she was kinda freaking out. Tonight could be the night she finally finds out Spiderman's identity…

 

Yeah she was freaking out. 

 

As Michelle walked down the street, she passed an Art museum. A closed down Art museum. That she has never seen before. Ever.

 

“Woah.” Michelle mumbled to herself. 

The place definitely was old, but you can still make out the words art and museum. Michelle shrugged, she still had time to kill, so she walked in… 

Well ok she couldn’t exactly walk in. More like she walked behind some plastic wrap, find a door, broke the chain, then walked in.

Michelle was blown away. The place still had some of the giant paintings in it, and Michelle thought her heart was going to explode. She’s never seen something more beautiful.

 She walked around the building, taking as many pictures, sketching the paintings out, Michelle was there for hours. Michelle was there for so long, the next time she checked her phone, she thought her eyes popped out of her head.

“SHIT IT’S 6:50 YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Michelle yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. She started to quickly pack away her things when she felt a sharp pinch on her ankle. “Ow what the fuck.” Michelle mumbled as she looked down to see a spider sitting on her ankle. Sh quickly slapped it away and ran out of the building, feeling a slight headache come on, probably from the lack of food she has eaten.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and she reached her room at exactly 7, sweating, messy hair, and glasses falling off her face. She quickly threw open her closet and found her favorite (and only) red, flowy, dress that had little white flowers all over it. She ran back in her bathroom and quickly changed, throwing some shorts on underneath the dress too. She braided her hair and fixed her glasses and put on some converse. She smoothed out her dress as she opened her bathroom door and almost screamed. “Hey Mj, took you long enough in there.” Spiderman said as he swung from the ceiling. “Spidey I swear one of these days I’m going to hit you, on purpose, for scaring me.” Michelle said as she threw on her jean jacket. Spiderman laughed as hopped down from the ceiling, “You ready?” He said smoothly, holding his hand out. She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her waist, and lept out the window.

 

**Peter**

 

Michelle was smiling from ear to ear, he loved seeing her this happy, he wished he saw her this happy at school, without being spiderman. He quickly swung to his favorite spot and made sure his grip was tight on her the whole time. He made sure to tell Karen to make sure the police were on tight patrol tonite, since he was going to be busy, and he had to cancel his plans with Tony as well, came up with a random excuse. 

 They reached the spot, and as Peter set MJ down, he noticed a bruise on her ankle, and a bump. It almost looked liked the bump he got from his spider bi-

“So Spidey” MJ said, interrupting his thought, “How was your day?” she said as she sat down on the edge of the building. “ Uh good, good day for patrolling.” Peter said rubbing his next, walking over to sit next to her. As he sat down he noticed how she looked pale, and she was shivering. “MJ are you ok?” Peter said as he ordered Karen to turn on the heat on the outside of his suit. “Hm, me? Pshh I’m fiine.” MJ slurred out. Peter put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, she instantly cuddle up. “Mmm much better.” MJ whispered out. “MJ.” Peter asked, “What happened to your ankle?” She didn’t respond at first, but she scootched closer to him and whispered soemthing Peter wished he hadn’t heard.\

 

  “I got bit by weird looking Spider.”

 

Peter felt his senses scream at him, there is no way she just said that. “MJ, your joking right?” Peter said with an alarmed tone. She didn’t respond, but slowly moved out of his arms. 

 “Karen, tell Tony to contact Dr.Cho and to get her to the Avenger’s tower, NOW” he said as Karen phoned Tony. 

Peter felt an emptiness in his arms when he realized MJ wasn’t in his arms.

 

Or sitting next to him.

 

She was falling.

 

  “MICHELLE!” Peter screamed as he dove towards her. She looked calm, he knew something was wrong, he should have said something sooner. He shot a web at her and pulled her towards himself. Then he started swinging as fast as he could, when he got a call from Tony.

 

_ “Kid? Whats wrong, why does Dr.Cho need to come?” _

 

“Tony, I dont know how to explain it, but we need her NOW”

 

_ “Kid I need a reason.” _

 

Peter took a deep breathe in as he webbed faster to the Tower

 

“ Its Michelle, the girl I told you about.”

 

_ “Is she ok? Kid you need to tell me what’s going on. Now.” _

 

“Your about to get another enhanced. Another Spider person. A Spider girl if you will.”

 

_ “FRIDAY get me Dr. Cho ASAP.”  _

  
  



	3. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add in another chapter tonite. Will update again soon! <3

_ “Her BP is dropping” _

 

_ “Pushing 60 mm NOW” _

 

_ “MICHELLE” _

 

_ “MR.STARK WHAT’S HAPPENING” _

 

_ “Mr.Parker I need you out of the room NOW” _

Her head was throbbing.

 

She could hear… everything

 

The lights were insanely bright.

 

Where the hell was she?

 

“Ms. Jones? How are you feeling?” A doctor she didn’t recognize said. “Shhh you don’t have to yell.” MJ mumbled, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She looked over to see Tony Stark walk into the room. “Dr.Cho, could you give me and Ms. Jones a moment alone.” The woman nodded and left the room, closing the doors behind her,

 “FRIDAY” Tony whispered, “Turn on protocol sensory overload.” Instantly, the lights were dimmed, and the room fell completely silent. MJ felt at peace. “So. Michelle. Want to tell me how I know have another Spider person on my hands, and how this one almost killed you?” MJ sighed and sat up in her bed, “Look, I have no idea what you are rambling about, I don't even remember most of my night last night.” She said as she held her head in her hands. “You have no idea huh? Tell me how I know that when you woke up a few minutes ago, that you could hear everything, the lights were bright, you “sensed” me come in.” MJ felt her heart start to race, Tony continued to talk, “And how I knew that as soon as I turned on that protocol, that you felt at ease,at peace?” MJ felt her chest tighten, “Michelle, you know that wasn’t any ordinary Spider.” MJ couldn’t believe what this man was saying. I mean, sh knew it wasn’t any ordinary Spider, but there is no way, no way she has powers now. “Michelle,breathe.” Tony said as he walked over to her. MJ couldn’t breathe though. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, she couldn't inhale, she felt dizzy. “Dr.CHO! SOMEONE GET DR.CHO NOW!” Tony yelled as he ran out of the room. MJ had powers. MJ was enhanced. A freak. Afraid. She felt the world spin, her surroundings blur, until everything was black.

 

_ “Whats going on with her?” Tony shouted as he saw a swarm of doctors run in the room.  _

_ “Mr.Stark, you have to understand, the powers from the spider, her genes are mutating, but this spider is different. This isn’t the same spider that bit Mr. Parker, this one is stronger, more powers, and her body is trying to accept it.”  _

_  Tony looked back in the waiting room to see Peter, gripping his mask with his life. “Pete” Tony said as he walked over to him, “I should have known Mr. Stark. I should have said something sooner.” Tony felt a pang in his heart, the kid hasn’t called him Mr. Stark in over a year, and everytime he did, he saw the young 14 year old boy in his Aunt’s apartment, first starting out. “Kid, it’s not your fault, do NOT blame yourself, i've seen you go down that rode and you almost didn’t get back out. I don’t want to see that again.” Peter nodded and continued to hang his head low. “C’mon Pete, let's get you to bed.” _

 

The next time MJ woke up she woke up in a small room. She saw a note with a glass of water and a weird looking pill, she decided to read the note before doing anything.

_ Michelle, take this pill, it should help with your headache. Go down the hall and knock on the door that says Spiderboy, he’ll explain everything. _

__ \- Tony _ _

 

 

MJ quickly took the pill and gulped down the water. She glanced around the room and decided to look in the closet to see if there were any other clothes besides the odd grey ones she was wearing. She opened the closet to find a red air force shirt and a black leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans as well, quickly she put them on and found a hair tie that she used to put her hair up in a bun. She opened the door and walked down the hallway, her breathing was shaking, she felt herself start to sweat. She reached the door that read “SpiderBoy” and she giggled, “Spider Boy” she whispered aloud, “I wonder who came up with that.” Slowly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. At first there was no response but then, the door opened. “Um hello? Spiderman? Tony told me to come here.” She said, not seeing him anywhere. She walked around the room and steered towards the desk that seemed to have pictures on it. Her heart stopped when she saw pictures of Peter and May, Peter and Ned, Peter, Ned and Her. Peter, Peter, Peter. She felt her senses go off and she quickly spun around to see “Peter.” she said aloud. He hopped down from the ceiling and walked towards her. “Y-Your S-Spiderman?” MJ said as she felt tears prick at her eyes, “MJ-” he said as he tried to grab her hand.  She quickly pulled it away and shook her head, “No… No Parker, you don’t get to call me MJ, YOU LIED TO ME!” She shouted, tears spilling out of her eyes. “Michelle… I wanted to tell you-” MJ felt herself getting heated, “ NO PETER! STOP. I FELL IN LOVE WITH SPIDERMAN! I STARTED TO LIKE YOU! YOU PETER! I ALMOST DIED FROM A STUPID FUCKING SPIDER! I'M A FREAK! I DON’T KNOW HOW LONG I’VE BEEN HERE, IM SCARED AS HELL.” MJ swore she felt a vein pop. She felt her chest tighten up again, she started to hear everything. Peter’s heartbeat, his speeding heartbeat, she could hear his blood flowing, she could her footsteps outside. She quickly ran out of the room, no clue where she was doing, but she knew she needed to run. She could hear voices shouting for her, but she didn’t care. Her tears blurred her vision, her heart was beating in her ears. She didn’t know how she got outside, but she kept running until she was in the middle of a field, and she screamed. She screamed her throat raw. Screamed until it gave her a splitting headache.

 The next thing she felt was a pair of arms wrapping around her as she sobbed. She knew it was Peter. Her mind told her to push him away, but her heart made her wrap her arms around him as she cried. “Peter.” she choked out, “Am I going to be ok?” Peter pulled her in closer, “You will be.”

 

Peter walked MJ back inside and she sat down with Tony and Helen Cho and explained everything. She told them how she found an abandoned art building, how she was looking around, then realized she had plans with Spiderman, and when she was getting her stuff together, a weird looking spider bit her. Helen explained to her that she has been at the Avengers compound for 2 weeks. She was at the tower but they transported her. Her parents think she is an a special trip with the decathlon team. She also explained that her genes were now mutated, that she had super strength, super hearing, a 6th sense, flexibility, and much more they have yet to undiscover. MJ held Peter’s hand the entire time, not believing what she was hearing. “Michelle?” Tony said again, “Ok?” MJ blinked and shook her head, “Sorry what?” Helen smiled and Tony sighed, “Look, we don’t know what kind of freaky powers you have, the only way to find out is if you train, so i'm going to tell your parents a fake story and i'm going to have Peter here train you.” Peter looked at me and nodded, “Ok?” MJ nodded and felt her confidence boost. Tony led her to the room that she would be staying in and explained that she would be staying here for a little while, and that if she needed anything to ask the AI FRIDAY. Tony left MJ alone with her thoughts and she thought she would explore the room before she decided to lay down for the night. She looked in the closet first, didn’t find anything until she found a secret spot in the wall, a box filled with files, pictures, a broken dog tag. She decided to look through it. “Carol Danvers.” MJ read aloud, “Air Force, Project Pegasus, Nick Fury.” She didn’t know who this woman was, but she seemed badass. 

 

“Meow”

 

“What the-” MJ said as she heard a cat meow out of the small spot. She quickly reached back and pulled out an orange cat. “Awwww” MJ said as she felt her heart burst, she always had a soft spot for cats. “And what's your name” she cooed out as she looked at the little tag, “Goose, what a cute name for a cool cat.” The cat instantly rubbed up against her and purred softley. MJ yawned and grabbed the cat and walked over to the bed, setting th cat down on it. She looked back in the closet and found a pair of shorts and an Air Force hooded to throw on. She walked over to the bed and quickly slipped under the luxurious sheets, and cuddle next to the cat, “Goodnight Goose.” she mumbled out, letting sleep take over. 

  
  



	4. Blue

_ “Fury.” _

_ “Hill.” _

 

_ The 2 adults looked at each other and broke out in smiles. They had been secretly married for the past 10 years and recently celebrated their baby girls 8th birthday. now they arrived back home from their trip to the bahamas.  _

 

_ The 2 parents both smiled as they watched their now 8 year old play with her birthday presents.  A bright light appeared outside, the 2 parents both knew who it was.  _

_ Fury quickly went to the front to greet and old friend, the only other person he trusted besides his wife. “Having a good night, Agent Fury?” Carol said with a smile. The 2 friends embraced in a hug and Fury led the way to his child. “Wait.” Fury said before they walked in the room, “How do I know your not an evil skrull?” Fury said raising his eyebrow. Carol laughed and she showed him her arm as it quickly lit up. Fury smiled and opened the door to the the child’s room.  _

_    The small, curly head child looked over to Carol with curious eyes. “Daddy? Who’s this?” said the small child as she peaked out behind her mother. Carol looked over at Fury, her eyebrow arched. “So, Daddy huh? What happened to your children calling you Fury?” Maria laughed and Fury rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I tried, but Maria taught her how to say daddy instead of Fury… so now I’m daddy until the day I die.” Both Carol and Maria were now laughing so hard, they started to cry. Maria walked over to Fury with their daughter and nudged his side lightly, “So, we wanted to ask you, since we don’t really have close family or really close friends and I don’t trust anyone else but no yeah i-“ Maria nudged Fury’s side to have him get to the point. “Right ok would you be her Aunt? I know you and Maria aren't sister or related but we thought-“ Carol smiled with tears in her eyes, “Y-You want me to be her Aunt? I get to be called Aunty Carol!” Carol said with joy in her voice. But that was quickly subsided when a blast was heard from outside the home. Fury and Hill quickly pulled out their guns while Carol shielded the child and her arm was lit up in flames. “Carol.” Fury said with a serious tone, “I cannot risk her being discovered.” Carol quickly became confused and looked at Maria who started to cry as she watched the windows and door. “Fury” Carol said as she choked out his name, “I-I can’t take her. She isn’t like me. I have to go back to hala to watch the kree. She isn’t safe with me.” She felt tears start to flow and felt her emotions take over. “Carol, there is a foster home not far from here, the family has the last name Jones. Take her, please.” Maria said as she heard the front door being busted down. “Mommy no!” yelled the small child as she cried, trying to run over to her mother. “Fury, Hill, I-“ Fury and Hill quickly guarded the door as they heard the intruders walk towards the room. “CAROL GO NOW!” Fury yelled as the door was pounded on. Carol quickly wrapped the child in her jacket and blasted out of the room, soaring through the sky, watching the small child watch the world below. She quickly spotted the Foster home and quietly landed in the alley next to it. It hit Carol that she never got to know her name, but the thought was wiped away as she saw a small necklace on the girl that read “Michelle” Carol mumbled aloud. She thought it was a beautiful name for her. Carol walked up to the door of the orphanage and rang the bell, a older woman answered with a concerned look over Carol’s appearance. “Uh, Hi! ” Carol said as she  handed the older woman the child. She explained to the older woman her situation, and the woman responded nodding. The family Knew Fury and Hill and has met Michelle many times, they even babysat her. Carol explained the whole situation, hoping the older woman would understand.The woman nodded and took Michelle in her arms and thanked Carol for telling her. Carol also told her to have her keep her Air Force jacket. The older woman nodded and thanked Carol for bringing the child. As soon as the door was closed, Carol blasted off back to Fury’s house, to find him and Hill gone. The house was barely standing on its own with how much damage there was and there was a group of men tied up to a tree. She looked around for a note from Fury, but nothing. The closet and attic were completely emptied, but she had a feeling that Fury and Hill were the ones that emptied it. Her arm band buzzed, a message from Talos, urging her to return because the kree race were threatening another attack against the skrull. Carol’s heart tugged, she wanted to go search for Fury, but she had a duty to her people. She knew that one day she would return, but she needed to help Talo’s. Carol blasted off in the night, never forgetting the little baby Michelle, and how she was her Aunt. _

 

_ In a car, now about 30 miles from their now broken home. Fury spotted a streak of light across the sky, indicating Carol’s leave. “Fury” Maria said, tears still spilling from her eyes, “What are we going to do?” Fury pondered the question. Truly, he didn’t know. “We can’t protect her right now. Our jobs… It's too dangerous Maria.” Maria nodded with agreement, they both promised each other that they would one day return for their baby, but for now they need to hide. The 2 drove off into the night, thinking of their daughter, Michelle Fury-Hill. _

_ The couple arrived at another safe house, taking in boxes of memories, including the box that Maria Rambeau gave them that had all of Carol’s information, excluding the pictures and memories of Rambeau and her daughter. A small meow could be heard coming from one of the boxes and Fury’s heart warmed. “Goose!” He said as he picked up the small cat, wondering where he had been all these years. “A cool name for a cute cat.” He mumbled to himself. Maria finished bringing in the last box and embraced Fury in a hug, knowing they would see their daughter again soon… _

_ Years pass, and Fury and Hill never do go back for Michelle. Their jobs only got more dangerous, Aliens attacking earth, a robot trying to end human life… every chance they got to go back for her, it got more dangerous. Then, the accords situation… the breakup of the Avengers, a SpiderMan… Fury and Hill were losing hope. Tony had built a compound, to hold the superheroes, planes, everything. Fury took a tour of the place, and hid all of Carol’s belongings in one of the many rooms. He quickly made a secret panel and hid the box of her information and the special pager. He also hid goose in this room as well, he knew Tony wouldn’t care. As Fury was getting ready to leave the room, he pulled out a small picture of him, Maria and their daughter, remembering how happy that one week was, hanging out with Maria and Michelle. He still hoped that one day, he would see her again.  _

 

Michelle woke up the next morning feeling the most well rested she has felt in a while. The little orange cat was cuddled up against her purring, today was the first day of training for Michelle. She quickly stretched as she got out of bed and looked over by the closet to see a suitcase and a note. 

 

**_Change and head downstairs to get some_ ** **_breakfast before training._ **

**_-Tony_ **

 

Michelle finished reading the note and opened her suitcase to see all of her clothes inside, along with a new pair of leggings and training tops and shoes. She quickly threw on a pair of black leggings, a grey tank top and some nike shoes. Before she closed the suitcase she spotted her favorite leather jacket. It was brown with Air Force patches on it and the last name Danvers. Her mom gave it to when she was younger, said she got it from a friend. Michelle wore it all the time, but never to school, she didn’t want to risk getting it dirty. She threw the jacket on and grabbed the cat, it looked like it hadn’t been fed it a while.

 Michelle walked down the stairs, petting the cat, and was met face to face with a group of avengers. They all looked at her with confused looks on their faces. “Uh… Hi” Michelle said as the cat purred against her. “How did you do it?!” Sam and Clint said together as they walked over to Michelle. The cat hissed and jumped out of Michelle's arms and infront of her, it almost looked like the cat was guarding her. Sam and Clint both backed away from the cat as it stood in front of Michelle. “ook well, can any of you point me to the workout area, Peter is training me.” As if on cue, Peter popped out of the corner of the kitchen, mouth full of cheerios. “Hey loser, can you grab me a energy bar.” Michelle said as she kept walking past the kitchen, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she spun around, catching the granola bar. The whole group looked at her in awe, including Peter… who was dangling from the ceiling. Michelle opened her granola bar and looked at the side wall and placed her foot on it. She prayed she wasn’t about to make herself look like a complete dumbass and hoped her foot was sticking to the wall… and it was. She quickly placed her other foot and the wall and walked up and soon she was on the ceiling. She continued to eat her granola and walked over to Peter, “So like I asked earlier, can anyone point me in the direction of the gym so bug boy can train me.” Michelle took another bite of her granola bar and flipped off the ceiling. “Walk down the hall to the elevator, tell FRIDAY you want to go to the training gym.” Natasha said as she took a bite out of her toast. Michelle nodded and walked off, “Cmon loser, you gotta train me so I can go home” she said as she walked in the elevator, Peter running in behind her. “I-I didn’t know you could do that.” Peter said as the elevator doors closed, “Training gym FRIDAY please.” Michelle said, “And I didn’t know… Ive seen you do it a bunch of times, figured I could probably do it too.” She said with a shrug as she took her last bite of the granola bar. The elevator doors opened and the 2 teens walked out and Michelle was in awe. There were huge jungle gyms, weights, treadmills, everything. “Woah” Michelle said as she ran up to the jungle gym, “Hey kiddies!” Tony said as he strolled in to the room with Bruce. “Alright Michelle before you can have fun climbing that, we need to test a few things.” The girl nodded and walked over to the 2 men and they appointed her to a few things.

  Alright Michelle, first things first. Hop on the ceiling like Spiderboy does. Peter groaned at the name and Tony snickered. In an instant Michelle climbed up the wall up on the ceiling. “Ok so we know you definitely got Spider powers, now let's test your strength and speed.” Bruce said as Michelle hopped down from the ceiling. He guided her to the weights and they started off slow, then they were at 100 pounds then 150 then 200, Michelle capped at 230, unfortunately not beating Peters 530. She made a promise to herself that one day she would. They moved on to the running and once again started off slow, then she was reaching speeds of 25 then 50 climbing all the way up the 187 miles per hour, that she beat Peter in. “Damn, you beat Pete here by a whole 100!” Tony said as he wrote down her speed. Michelle smirked and took a drink out of her water, waiting for what was next. “Alright Michelle, now we get into the experimental section.” Bruce said as he led her into a lab, “First, we need to know if you heal like Mr.Parker here. So i'll need to make an incision on you to see how fast you heal.” Michelle nodded as Bruce led her to a small bed-table and cleaned her arm with some alcohol, “I'm sorry If this hurts alot, but I need to know your pain tolerance as well.” Michelle once again nodded and shut her eyes, hoping it wouldn’t hurt to bad, she had never gotten blood drawn, or had ever seen her own blood. Michelle’s eyes were still closed when she heard the clatter of metal dropping. She opened her eye’s and almost passed out. Her blood… her blood, “Holy shit.” Tony mumbled as he touched Michelles arm, “Your blood is blue.” Peter walked over to her and grabbed her arm and Michelle gasped, she could feel his heartbeat, his pain, the blood flowing through his veins. “Peter, your left side, above your 3rd rib.” Michelle said out loud. Quickly Tony pulled Peters shirt up to see a badly bandaged stab wound. “Peter… what did I tell you about managing your own stab wounds?” Peter hung his head low and sighed, “I know.. I just didn’t want to worry you with it but im fine really.” 

 Michelle grabbed his hand and sat there with her eyes closed… focused. She re-opened her eyes again and thought her eyes were going to pop open after what she was looking at… the inside of Peter. “Mmm I wouldn’t say that bug boy, it seems like whatever stabbed you fractured your upper 3rd rib, small lacerations, but i’d let Dr.Banner take a look at it before it gets infected.” She closed her eyes again and reopened them to see a shocked Tony,Bruce and Peter. “What?” Michelle said in confusion. “Y-Your eyes… they were glowing while you said all of that!” Peter said as Tony led him to the other side of the room to properly clean his wound. “Michelle, how did you do that?” Bruce asked as he took a blood sample. “I-I don't know to be honest. When he grabbed my arm I could feel everything, and my senses screamed at me to close my eyes and to focus, when I opened them, I could see inside Peter.” Bruce nodded and wrote everything down, “Alright Michelle that's everything I needed, Thank you!” Bruce shook her hand and directed her to the elevator to take her back up and that they will fix Peter up.

 The elevator opened to the group of Avengers all huddled together holding pans and Goose standing in front of them. They all started shouting when Michelle walked over to pick up Goose, “Why are you guys yelling it's a cat!!” Michelle yelled at them, picking the cat up with ease. “That's NOT a cat.” Clint said as he held his pan up. Michelle rolled her eyes and petted the cat as it purred, she walked back up to her room and closed the door. Something urged her to re open the file box and read everything in it. She pulled out the box and the first file that laid on top.

 

**_Name: Carol Susan Jane Danvers_ **

**_Age: Unknown_ **

**_Birthplace: Boston, Massachusetts - Hala_ **

**_Appearance: Blondie hair, glows, Laser tag suit_ **

 

“Laser tag suit” Michelle read again outloud and laughed, “interesting”

 

**_Landed on earth in a blockbuster, claimed that skrulls were infiltrating earth. Name when we first met, Vers, but soon learned she was the pilot that went missing in a crash related to project pegasus. Quickly learned that she had been fighting the wrong race, skrull = good Kree = Bad_ **

 

**_Redacted Redacted Redacted Redacted Aunt Redacted Redacted Redacted Daughter Redacted Redacted Orphanage Redacted Redacted Redacted Redacted Redacted Redacted Redacted Redacted Redacted Redacted_ **

 

Michelle closed the file and looked through Pictures. Pictures of her on a plane, a group picture with a lady, a guy who looked like that Nick Fury dude, and a baby. She went to put the picture to the side when she was mentally hit with something. “Danvers” Michelle quickly picked up her jacket and looked at the Patch that said Danvers and compared it to the picture. She started to ponder a thought when the flipped the picture around and found words that scared her. “Aunt Carol, Maria Hill and Fury and our darling Michelle” She looked closer in the picture and tears started to prick at her eyes, the baby was wearing the exact same necklace she wears everyday, her parents bought it for her. “No” Michelle said as she thought, “There's no way… no way i'm adopted” she felt a tear fall as she looked at the cat “Is there?”

——

“Tony… I think you might want to see this… now” Bruce said as he took off his glasses, rubbing his temple. “Whats up Bruce?” Tony said as he walked over to him, “What is this? Why are you-“ Tony’s thought was cut off when Bruce started talking. “I looked at her blood sample and look” he directed Tony to the screen. “ As I was looking at the sample to get information on her parents… her parents blood sample certainly did not match hers. So I ran a bunch of tests-“ Tony cut the man off, “Brucie bear, I love you, I'm a busy man, get to the point.” The man nodded and took a breath, “Tony, her DNA matches with Fury...and Hill… and something not of this planet.” Tony choked on his on saliva, “Not of this planet? So your saying she’s alien? Wait how does her blood match Fury and Hill?” Bruce nodded and pulled up more data, “Look, some of her original DNA is still here, the way this looks, she had a blood transfusion but not a full one. So that's how Fury, Hill and something FRIDAY can’t detect is showing up.” Tony nodded and sighed, “Let’s come back to this, but for now let’s go check on the others.” Bruce nodded and left the room with Tony, not knowing Wanda was in the room, listen to their whole conversation. “Blue blood huh? Well… let’s see If I can get some information from this Michelle.”

  
  


——

_ “Ok honey, this is only going to pinch a bit, but I need to be sure you are strong… that you can’t get hurt.”  _

 

_ “Aunty Carol, what are you doing?”  The small girl asked as she sat on the hospital bed, watching red blood go out one tube, and blue blood going in through another. “I am making sure you are always safe” Carol said as she messed with her arm band. “Are my mommy and daddy going to be ok?” asked the girl, small eyes glassy from crying. Carols heart ached at the question, “Yes. Your mom and dad are fighters… the best ones I know.” The comment made the little girl smile. Carol knew that this blood transfusion was not only going to make the girl live longer… she was going to be stronger… and she was going to have a small portion of Carol’s powers. The arm band beeped telling Carol that the transfusion was complete. Carol needed to get this girl to the foster home, and to return to Hala so she could sneak in and get another supply of blood for herself. She wrapped the girl in her jacket once again and blasted out of the building, into the alley of the orphanage. “So what now Aunty Carol?” The small girl asked, looking like she was going to cry again. Carol wanted to cry herself with watch she was about to do. “Now. I'm going to attach this little device to your forehead, and then we go in!” Said Carol with her best happy voice. The little girl nodded and let Carol put the device on her head. Carol connected it to her arm band and the small girl instantly blacked out. What Carol didn’t tell the girl was that this device was going to change her memories… like the supremum intelligence did to her when she arrived to Hala. Carol quickly washed away all her memories and changed them to the little girl growing up with the Jones family. Carol finished changing her memory and taking the device off and picked up the small girl. Walking her up to the door. _

  
  


“NO!” Michelle screamed as she sat up in bed… screaming and looking around to see a faint red glow disappear. Her chest was heaving, palms were sweaty, her body was shaking, she didn’t know what was going on. “MJ!” Peter said as he swung the door open to her room, fully dressed in his Spiderman suit. Wanda stood behind Peter, looking as white as a ghost, looking like she had saw something so frightening and sad. “What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!” Peter said as the eyes on his suit opened and closed, “Uh, yeah yeah sorry I didn’t mean to scream.” Michelle said as wiped her sweaty forehead. “Michelle? Are you ok?” Peter said as he took his mask off to see her more clearly. “N-Yeah… yeah im fine just a nightmare.” Michelle said forcing a smile. Peter nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Michelle let out a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding in and looked around the room “Goose?” Michelle said as she noticed the little orange cat was missing. “GOOSE!” Michelle said louder, finally getting a meow in response. She looked over to see the cat sitting under the bed, looming frightened. “Aw goose im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” She said as she reached her arms out to grab the cat, goose crawled out of the bed and started coughing… coughing up something. “Goose?” Michelle said again as she moved backward away from the cat. Goose finally coughed up the object… it was some sort of communication device. “What the-“ mumbled Michelle as she walked over to pick it up, seeing that it had a button that was out of the socket at the bottom. She hesitated to push it, not knowing what it was going to do. Goose meowed and nodded its head towards the device, almost like it was tell her to press it. Her hand felt like it was going in slow motion, but she finally pressed it. A symbol coming up, a star and stripes on the side, red, gold and blue. It beeped and beeped and beeped. Michelle couldn’t figure out what it was, but before she could ask someone, she felt a presence in the room, and by the screaming of her senses, it wasn’t a good one. She spun around, dropping the communication device, to come face to face with a tall man in a mask, holding a weapon. Michelle quickly jumped on the ceiling, her plan was to drop on his shoulders then to attack him in some way. But the plan didn’t exactly go her way. As Michelle was getting ready to drop on the man, he pulled out a net… a taser net… and shot her with it. Michelle felt a white hot pain spread throughout her body as the net zapped her, she fell from the ceiling and the last thing she remembered was seeing herself glow bright as the sun, then smacking her head on the floor, causing Michelle to blackout.

  
  
  


 


	5. Pain

_ 2 hours earlier _

 

“Mr.Stark.”

 

“Kid for the hundredth time, call me Tony.”

 

“You cannot train MJ, yeah sure she has powers and all, but she isn’t ready, she doesn't have a motive, she-”

 

“You don’t want her getting hurt. Peter I understand, but she could be a real asset to the team! She could be your spider buddy, keep an eye on you so you don’t get yourself killed.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes and groaned at the comment. Tony came up with the idea of MJ being added after the whole blue blood fiasco. He even started designing a suit for her! Dark red and white with some black thrown in and a hood! Hell, it looked cooler than Peter’s suit. MJ couldn’t be a hero. Not that he was being sexist or anything. Girls can be superheros. Girls are strong. But that isn’t the point he is trying to make.

 

“Tony.”

 

Tony perked up and looked at Peter, not actually expecting him to use his real name.

Peter was quiet for a moment, then spoke

 

“Nope I can’t do it, Mr.Stark-” Tony laughed at the kid breaking, he knew he wasn’t gonna actually call him Tony. “Look… She isn’t ready yet. She’s scared. Her powers are probably still coming in.” Tony nodded at Peter’s argument, “Pete, I know. I'm not gonna throw her in like you threw yourself in after-” Tony stopped talking to see Peter hanging his head low. Tony forgets talking about Peter’s uncle is a sensitive topic for him, but he needed Peter to understand. “Pete, I know you became Spiderman because of your uncle being shot, you wanted to protect the neighborhood. But Pete, your gonna need some help soon, I’m not always gonna be there.” Peter nodded and sat back down, going back to tinkering with his web fluid. As Tony went back to designing Michelle’s suit, Peter’s phone started to buzz.

 

“Hello? Yeah this is him. Wha- Wait- Oh my god- ok- right- I-Ill be there soon. Thank you.” 

 

Peter clicked the end call button and through his phone at the wall. So hard that the phone shattered into pieces. That caught Tony’s attention. 

 

“Peter? What was that?” Tony said as he went to walk towards Peter. As he got closer, he could see tears streaming down his face, his eyes looking red. “Pete?” Tony said again as he went to place his hand on his shoulder. Peter flinched away and pulled on his mask and web shooters and ran towards the window. “PETER!” Tony shouted, wanting to know what the boy was going to do before he did something stupid. Peter looked back at Tony, and swung out the window, not responding to his mentor. “Friday, ask Karen where the hell Peter is going, NOW!” Friday didn’t respond, but soon instead patched Karen through. 

 

“Hello Boss.” Karen greeted with almost a concerned voice

 

“Hi Karen. Mind telling me where Mr. Parker is going?” Tony said as he folded his arms

 

The AI didn’t respond at first

 

“Karen?”

 

“Boss… he’s heading to the hospital.. It’s May Parker sir.”

 

Tony felt his heart rate speed up

 

“Karen…”

 

“She… She’s dying from a disease… a disease she didn’t tell Peter.”

 

“Friday… get the new suit ready.”

  
  
  
  


_ “Is this Peter Parker?” _

_ Peter felt his heart stop _

_ “Yeah this is him.” _

_ “Hi, I’m Dr. Roberts from the Queens Hospital, this call is regarding your Aunt.” _

_ “Wha-” _

_ “We need you to come down” _

_ “Wait-” _

_ “She’s dying-” _

_ “Oh my god” _

_ “You need to come confirm this is her” _

_ “O-ok, right, I-Ill be there soon.” _

 

“Peter!” Karen shouted louder in the mask, pulling Peter out of his thought. “What Karen?!” Peter snapped back, not realizing how rude he sounded. “There is a robber-” Peter cut her off before she could even finish, “KAREN MY AUNT IS DYING HAVE THE POLICE HANDLE IT DAMN IT!” The AI didn’t respond. 

 

Peter quickly swung in the alleyway and through on his normal clothes, running inside the hospital building .

 

“I-Im P-Peter Parker, here for M-May Parker.” 

Peter couldn’t keep his stuttering under control, he prayed silently that she was still…

 

“She is in room 203” The receptionist replied.  Peter quickly walked to the room, pausing before he opened the door. 

 

“M-May.” Peter stuttered out as he cracked the door open slightly, to afraid to walk in.

 

“Peter?” He heard back, her voice was frail and quiet.

 

Peter opened the door all the way and felt his heart shatter at the sight. May was hooked up to 3 different machines, her heart monitor was beeping so slow. “May, what’s happening?” Peter choked out, walking towards her as he felt tears fall. “Oh Honey, I’m sorry I never told you. You were so busy with school and Spiderman, I didn’t want to worry you.” May cupped Peter’s face with both of her hands and smiled, “You grew into a fine young man Peter. Ben would be so proud.” Peter started to sob, no longer able to hold back his emotions “Aunt May please don’t go” May smiled and held Peters hand, “Peter, I'll always be with you.” As Peter continued to sob and May continued to hold his hand, the door to the room opened,a mechanical noise being made. “Oh god.” Tony said as his suit dissolved away, “Don’t worry May, I'm gonna take you back to the compound and-” May shook her head and violently coughed, “Tony” the woman started, none of the boys realizing her heart rate was getting slower and slower, “You take care of my boy.” She said to Tony with a stern voice, the man nodded in response.

 

“Aunt May-” Peter sobbed out,

 

“I love you Peter.”

 

Those were May’s final words before her eyes slipped shut and the heart rate monitor beeped long and loud. Peter sat there with a dead expression on his face, not knowing what was happening. He could hear the muffled noise of Tony yelling for a doctor, then Tony grabbing Peter but he screamed and yelled, fighting the older man. “MAY!” Peter screamed out in between tears, the older man finally gained control over Peter and dragged him out of the room. “Pete, I-I'm so sorry.” Tony whispered as he hugged Peter. Peter slowly slipped towards the ground, taking Tony with him. “M-Mr.Stark… What's going to happen to me? I-I can’t go to a foster home.” Peter choked out another sob and clutched onto Tony. The older man held the boy and felt his heart ache, he quickly pulled out his phone and called Happy.

 

“Hap, get my lawyers together. Also, tell Pepper she needs to come back from D.C, now.”

 

“Why?” The man said with a concerned tone.

 

“Because… Because something bad happened. And I don’t want to talk about it over the phone.”

 

“Alright well...you might want to um hurry back soon.”

 

Tony perked up at that comment, also noticing that the kid had stopped crying.

 

“What do you mean by hurry back soon?” 

 

Happy took a while to respond

 

“Hap?”

 

Peter looked up at Tony with red, puffy eyes. 

 

“Mr.Stark? What's going on?” 

 

Tony looked at the kid and shrugged. Not really knowing what was going on himself. 

 

“Tony Stark?” A woman said on the other end of the phone. Making both Tony and Peter stand up.

 

“Who is this? Where is Happy?” Tony quickly walked over to the reception desk and quickly told the woman that if any foster care people come for Peter Parker, to call Tony’s lawyers.

 

The person on the other end finally responded as Tony walked to the rooftop with Peter.

 

“Tony Stark. My name is Carol Danvers. I need to know where Fury is, now.”

 

“I don’t know where Fury is. Look Ill be at the compound soon and I'll find him alright.” 

 

The man ended the call and looked at Peter sitting at the edge of the building with his suit on, rain starting to fall.

 

“She's gone.” Peter mumbled out “She’s really gone.”

 

“Pete-”

 

“I should have known Tony.”

 

Tony stepped towards him, Peter didn’t like to use Tony’s name, but now that he was… It scared him.

 

“I mean she’s been sick this week but I thought it was a cold. And she’s been taking medication for a while but I-I just thought it was- god I didn’t know what it was for. I'm so wrapped up on myself… I never even saw her slowly dying in front of me. Its my-”

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker. Don’t you DARE say it was your fault. You couldn’t have known.”

 

Peter continued to say nothing. His chest rapidly going up and down,

 

“Peter, I need you to breath.” Tony said as he pried the boy off the edge of the building. His heart was starting to race of the thought of the boy…

 

“I can’t breathe- I cant- My chest.”

 

Peter broke down sobbing again. Tony pulled him in close and told him to breathe, placing the kids hand over his heart to try and have him feel his heartbeat to slow down his. Eventually, Peter calmed down, the rain started to pour down harder, rumbles of thunder being heard from above. Tony ruffled the kids hair and patted his back, telling him they needed to get back to the compound to meet a Ms. Danvers. As Tony tapped the center of his chest, the suit forming over him, Peter stiffened up.

 

“Pete? What's wrong?” Tony said as he told Friday to be on standby.

 

“Tony… what the hell is that bright streak of light.”

 

Tony looked up to indeed see a bright streak of light… headed straight for them. “Peter get behind me NOW!” Tony yelled, but of course the boy didn’t listen. Tony shot a blast at the flying thing and missed. “Shit, Friday zoom in so I get a better look at this thing.” Tony mumbled, but when Friday zoomed in, the flying thing was gone. Tony felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a lady glowing. Tony instantly felt his chest close up, she reminded him of the extremis people, but she wasnt red like them. “Who the hell are you?” Tony said in an angry tone. “My name, is Carol Danvers. I need to know where Fury is right now.” Peter stood closer to the man, eyes squinted at the woman. “Why.” Peter muttered out. Tony instantly stood in front of the kid, not knowing what this woman was gonna do.

 

“His daughter is in grave danger.”

 

Tony felt his entire body freeze, heart stopping.

 

“Daughter? Nick Fury has a daughter?” Peter said as he came out behind Tony, taking his mask off.

 

“Yes, Michelle Fury-Hill or as you may know her, Michelle Jones.”

 

Tony opened his face plate and looked at Carol with a look no one could explain. “What?” Carol said as she looked at Tony, then at the boy.

 

“Peter…” Tony said as he looked over to see him with an expression mixed with anger, sadness, fear. “Peter.” Tony said once more.

 

“I'm sorry Tony.” Peter mumbled out as he slipped his mask on and ran towards the edge of the roof, shooting his web at a building and jumping off.

 

“PETER!” Tony said as he started the suit back up and took off after him. “FRIDAY ASK KAREN TO PATCH ME INTO PETER NOW!” Tony flew higher to hopefully get a better view of the boy. “Boss… I can't. Karen won’t respond.” Tony stopped going forward and felt his chest squeeze again, “What do you mean, Karen won’t respond?” Tony said in a scared voice. “She seems to be turned off, and I can’t track Mr.Parker either.” Tony felt his heart start to beat faster and looked back down to see no sight of Peter. He was gone. “Mr Stark!” a voice from behind yelled. Tony turned around to see Carol glowing, “You can fly?!” Tony said as he looked at her to see no jetpack or anything keeping her up, just her glowy powers. “We need to get back to the compound to call Fury.” Tony sighed, “My kid-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence. “Look, you’ll find him, but we need Fury.” Tony nodded and she led the way back to the compound, hoping this woman knew what she was doing, and praying Peter was ok.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @ Cptain_Dnvers  
> I will try to update as much as I can!  
> Please give me feedback and stuff you wan to see!


End file.
